Noche de Tormenta
by Tatjash
Summary: Jess tiene miedo a las tormentas y a los apagones. Busca refugio en Nick, a pesar que aún su relación sigue un poco rara tras el beso que se dieron tiempo atrás. Puede que tal vez no sea buena idea, ¿o tal vez sí?


Es mi primer fic de New Girl. Espero que os guste y me hagáis saber lo que opináis sobre ello. Disfrutar de la lectura y Abrazos.

**Noche de Tormenta**

Jess no era muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero era ya tarde para volver atrás, su pánico por las tormentas que había sufrido de pequeña, le aterraban en días como aquellos cuando la luz provocaba daños en la electricidad de la zona y causaba apagones durante horas.

Nick abrió la puerta frente a la suya a la que había llamado instantes antes, sabía que era un error, un error enorme que no era tan fácil de evitar. Sobretodo después de aquel momento semanas atrás, aquel beso la había trastocado con todo sus ser. Sam había roto con ella y Jess no sabía muy bien como comportarse con Nick en algunos momentos en los que antes parecían ser de lo más normal.

Puede que él tuviera razón cuando meses atrás le dijo que él era como su novio pero sin las ventajas que esto conllevaba, cuando tenía miedo se refugiaba en Nick, cuando quería algo, era Nick al primero al que recurría. Adoraba a Schmidt y a Winston, y ellos a su manera también acudirían a su llamada si ella les necesitaba, de normal ellos eran sus tres mosqueteros y ella era su d'Artacán.

Pero era Nick con quien se sentía más segura, la primera persona en la que pensaba incluso por encima de Cece que era su mejor amiga… ¿Puede que aquello significara algo más de lo que en realidad era? Pero Jess no quería pensarlo, porque aquella revelación que sabía que algún día explotaría y ya no podría controlar más complicaría mucho las cosas y le gustaban las cosas como estaban…

-¿Qué haces aquí Jess? – preguntó Nick al ver a su compañera de piso.

-La tormenta- alzó los brazos en señal confusa, no sabía muy bien que decir.

Jess estaba parada frente a él, con su batín de color rosa como el que llevaba la noche que la besó. Cerró los ojos para inspirar, no era de piedra. Y luego intentó sonreír falsamente intentando no huir de ella.

-Eres mayorcita para tener miedo a las tormetas –E intentó bromear- ¿O tal vez es una excusa para poner tu boca sobre la mía?

Jess abrió mucho los ojos horrorizada pero a la vez muy nerviosa…

-¡No!- Y Jess corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta….

-Jess, lo decía en broma – soltó Nick y aporreó la puerta de esta.

-Vete, Nick, déjame en paz.-grito esta

-Vamos Jess- Nick intentó abrir la puerta pero ella hacía fuerza con su pequeño cuerpo desde el interior, su espalda contra la madera- Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú ¿no?

-¡Cállate Miller!… y vete a tu habitación

-Está bien, me voy a mi habitación –Nick hizo pasos como si se marchara y cerró la puerta de su habitación aunque se quedó en el exterior.

Una parte de él no podía marcharse de allí, lo más fácil sería ignorarla, pero sabía que Jess tenía miedo a las tormentas y que se fuera la luz no ayudaba mucho más. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que protegerla. Así que se mantuvo en silencio, se sentó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, tal vez podría comprobar en un rato si ella se hubiera dormido y así él podría regresar a su habitación.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Jess decidida esta vez, en buscar refugio en Winston con el que sabía que no corría ningún peligro. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió puntillas intentando hacer apenas ruido. Pero algo le agarró un tobillo.

-¡Aahh! – gritó y cerró los ojos – por favor no me mates, no me mates…

-Jess, soy yo- contestó Nick desde bajo de ella pero sin soltar su tobillo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó ella con la mano en el corazón - ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

-Lo siento – susurró sin apenas audibilidad, la mano que había estado agarrando el tobillo, de repente se estaba deslizando por la pierna suave de Jess.

-Nick-pronunció Jess sin saber como reaccionar a aquello, sobretodo por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo al sentir su tacto en ella con aquella suavidad….

Nick desde su perspectiva, la miró, sin dejar de tocarla, se puso de rodillas ante ella y se puso en pie, mientras sus manos recorrían los costados, las curvas, de aquella mujer que le volvía loco de muchas maneras posibles y se detuvo en su cintura cuando estuvo de pie. Su manos conocían ya el tacto de aquel lugar.

Su mirada se alzó con lentitud hasta encontrarse con la enorme mirada azul de Jess…. Se acercó un poco más y como un baile los dos dieron pasos en esa posición hasta la habitación de Jess. Ella cerró la puerta y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la estrechó más contra su cuerpo y la besó…

Aquel beso era más intenso si cabía que aquel que se dieron tiempo atrás. La necesidad de repetir, la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos y saborear sus labios como si un dulce manjar se tratara. Si alguien le preguntara a Nick, qué le gustaría hacer con su vida en aquellos momentos. Su respuesta sin duda sería no abandonar aquella boca jamás.

Sus lenguas se encontraron como una lucha constante de saciedad, Jess se apretó fuertemente contra su amigo para sentir su cuerpo bajo el de ella y clavó sus uñas en su espalda. La luz regresó pero ellos no fueron conscientes de ello.

-Jess-murmuró jadeante al notar como ella se agarraba a él y en vez de hacerle daño aquello le encendía más. Las manos de Nick descendieron hasta encontrarse con sus nalgas y apoderarse de ellas, la alzó mientras ella rodeaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin dejar de besarse…

Se separon unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos…

-¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo, no? – preguntó Nick intentado recuperar su aliento…

-Cállate, Miller-Sonrió Jess con los ojos muy abiertos, se abalanzó a sus labios de nuevo y los mordió para luego volver a introducir su lengua dentro de su boca.

Nick tiró a Jess a la cama y se puso encima de ella, dominándola con torpeza pero con una naturalidad que pocas veces había sentido con alguien. Sentado sobre ella se quitó su camiseta con rapidez y la lanzó lejos. Luego, se dispuso a desatar el cinturón de aquella bata de color rosa y se maravilló al ver que estaba completamente desnuda. Se quedó allí observándola con la boca abierta.

-Dios mio, Jess – vocalizó…

Y aunque fueron décimas de segundo, Jess aprovechó para derribarle y ponerse entonces encima de él, pero Nick estaba encantado con ello, las vistas eran mejor si cabía desde aquella posición. Jess sonrió satisfecha, y acercó sus labios a los de él para saborearlos un poco más y empezar a descender por su cuello, su torso, su cintura…. Abrió la boca y puso cara pícara… posó de nuevo sus labios en el cuerpo de Nick a la altura de la goma que separaba cuerpo y calzones. Su lengua apareció en escena para recorrer de abajo arriba el cuerpo de Nick hasta llegar a su oreja que mordió y eso le hizo jadear con absoluta enajenación. De nuevo besó sus labios…

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? – preguntó Jess mirándole a los ojos al a vez que sus caderas empezaban a moverse sobre la excitación de Nick bajo la tela de los boxers.

-No se cuanto más voy a poder aguantar, Jessica –soltó Nick con la voz entrecortada….

Y Jess le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba a Nick en su cuerpo. Sus labios se dirigieron a su miembro erecto para regodearse en él, la espalda del hombre se arqueó con gusto. Un rayo al fondo tronó con fuerza e iluminó la habitación….

Nick la separó de su cuerpo a regañadientes, la giró y la penetró sin más preámbulos.

-Señorita Day es usted muy mala –rió Nick- ahora me toca a mi.

Y empezó a moverse en la embestida, los dos al unísono como si se tratarán de uno solo. Jess rodeó sus piernas en la cintura de él, las manos de Nick se posaron sobre los pechos de ella que acarició con sus pulgares...

-Oh, sí, Nick – jadeó Jess en un grito a la vez que otro trueno esta vez acompañado de lluvia y llevándose de nuevo la luz. La oscuridad les provocó la necesidad de moverse más rápido, más dinámico, hasta que los dos explotaron de éxtasis…..

Nick salió de Jess instantes después de dentro de ella y se recostó a su lado boca arriba en la cama, recuperando poco a poco su respiración. La luz de las farolas de la calle parecieron volver aunque no así las de la casa pero lo suficiente para iluminar sus rostros dentro de esa oscuridad… la observó con una sonrisa y la besó.

-Debería marcharme- susurró Nick aunque deseaba no hacerlo.

-Aún tengo miedo de las tormentas-respondió Jess abrazándose a él.

Y él la estrechó, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. El silencio les acompaño escuchando por primera vez la lluvia sobre el asfalto en el exterior y sintió como ella temblaba de repente…

-No me voy a ninguna parte, Jess.- susurró Nick diciéndole más de lo que quería expresar con aquella palabras.

Y ella dejó de temblar…..**FIN**


End file.
